


England's Got A New Queen

by Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coronation, King Mycroft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is being anointed as the King of England and the commonwealth, but will the day run smoothly?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed

Mycroft sat back down on his seat. The only seat in the whole building, it was on a raised platform and in the middle of the nave. Mycroft raised his eyes and saw everyone staring at him, waiting for him to be seated, waiting for him to become King. Three men helped him sit and move the long heavy red cloak out of the way. Mycroft took a deep breath as the Archbishop of Canterbury stood in front of him. 

"Sir, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" The Archbishop asked looking Mycroft in the eyes.

All this was just formality, they had practised it all many times over that Mycroft had spoken the words, before contemplating the question, "I am willing." 

Mycroft was given a leather-bound copy of the bible. If he was inclined to open it, he would find a copy of the bible in Latin, Mycroft would be able to read it of course, but he had never opened it, and doubted that anyone ever would. 

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Republic of South Africa, and Pakistan, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respecting laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?" 

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the upmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such right and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?" The Archbishop asked.

"All this I promise to do." 

Mycroft was just going through the motions, he knew he should enjoy the moment, he was finally becoming King, but he had practised it so many times that it became a bore.  
The archbishop moved to stand in front of the Princess behind Mycroft. Mycroft and Princess Elizabeth had been courting for two years before Mycroft's mother died and Mycroft had to step up to become King. They were planning on getting married, Mycroft had bought her a ring, and the date had been set, if not made public. But that had to be pushed back, Mycroft had to be King, then they would get married. The country needed him, more than he needed to get married. 

"Madam, is Your Royal Highness willing to take the oath?" The archbishop asked, already prepared to hear the answer

"No. I am not willing to take the oath."

There were almost nine thousand audible intakes of breath. That was not what the Archbishop was prepared to hear. Mycroft turned in his seat, the crown almost falling off his head, as he did so. He clamped a hand to the crown and stared in shock and horror at his fiancée. 

Both Mycroft and Elizabeth knew that Mycroft's heart belonged to someone else. Both Mycroft and Elizabeth knew that pining over Mycroft's love would get them nowhere. Both Mycroft and Elizabeth knew that Mycroft's love would never be allowed- a King was not allowed to marry another man. 

"No, I am not willing to take the oath, as King Mycroft's heart does not belong to me. It belongs to Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade."


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was sat in his office, only a few miles from Saint Paul's Cathedral, writing up a police report pertaining to the recent capture of a high dangerous criminal, the paperwork was three times as much, as he had needed to use his gun. Greg didn't like using his gun but sometimes it was the only way to ensure the safety of his team and himself. On the secondary monitor he had the Royal Coronation playing quietly. He knew it was a momentous occasion, he knew he should be out celebrating, but the only person he had ever loved was sealing himself away from Greg forever, for the sake of his duty to the country. He had known this day was going to come, he had no idea it was going to hurt as much as it did. 

"No, I am not willing to take the oath, as King Mycroft's heart does not belong to me. It belongs to Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade." 

Greg looked up from his report and stared open mouthed at the monitor. Had he just been called out on his love affair with the King? Could Lady Smallwood really be that cruel as to hurt both Mycroft and himself in that way? 

"Is this true?" The Archbishop finally asked Mycroft on the monitor. 

Greg turned up the volume and watched in rapt silence. 

"I- yes, this is correct." Mycroft replied. 

Five seconds. That's all it took for Greg's mobile phone to explode in a shower of text messages. At the same moment, Sally barged into his office. 

"Is this true? Are you in love with the King of bloody England?" Sally asked, not too kindly.

"I-" What was Greg supposed to say? He couldn't say 'no', he would be lying. He couldn't just say 'yes', Sally deserved an explanation. "It is true, we have been texting each other a lot but…"

"Is that why you locked yourself in your office all day, the man you love is putting the ultimate barrier between you two?" Sally cut him off.

"I- yes." Greg said, ashamed of his actions.

"Well, now he needs you, he needs someone to take the oath in place of Liz, are you going to let him down?" Sally pushed. 

"No…" Greg mulled, "No. I'm going to be there for Mycroft."

Greg grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he pushed by Sally. He stopped in the doorway, "Thank you Sally, I mean it. I also mean it when I say it's now your job to finish off the report."

As Greg barrelled onto the street a sleek black car pulled up in front of him, the back door opened by itself. Greg knew what to do, he had done it enough times in the past. He got in. He didn't need to ask the driver where he was going, or what the suit hanging up was for. Greg got undressed and put on the perfectly fitted suit. He had never been more thankful for blackout windows. By the time they were pulling up outside the cathedral, Greg had just finished tying his shoelaces. He barrelled out of the car and into the cathedral, not stopping for a minute to think about procedure. 

Before he could barge into the main hall, a clergyman stopped him in the entranceway. "If you want to go through with this you need to give these answers when asked each question." Greg was shoved a yellow sticky note in his hand. 

Greg was finally allowed in the main atrium of the cathedral. He walked as quickly as he dared to Mycroft, and he took the steps up to his seat two at a time. Another bishop guided him not too softly to his place. As he passed Mycroft he placed his hand on Mycroft's shoulder. They were finally going to be together, and that's what they both wanted- if not the way they wanted to do it. 

***   
After the coronation, and they were back at the palace, Mycroft almost dragged Greg into his private quarters.

"Mycroft…" Greg started.

"No, listen, you have no idea what you've done." Mycroft said, sternly.

"What I've done…?"

"Yes, you. You shouldn't have agreed to take the oath. You have no idea what you've done to this country, this religion, to me. You've made me seem self-indulgent, you've made me seem like I care more for myself, than this country and it is my job to serve this country."

Greg could see the pain in Mycroft's eyes, he placed his hands on Mycroft's arms. "Tell me where you want me to be. It's too late for me to pull out now. Tell me where you want me to be, and I'll be there- I'll be there until I die."

Mycroft leaned down and pressed his forehead to Greg's, "I need you by my side. I can't do this without you."

"Then that's where I shall be, by my King's side." Greg tilted his head up and kissed Mycroft softly.


End file.
